Tom Girl
by Insanity48
Summary: blu has been treated like a weak girl his whole life but now he will show everyone what its like to become the prey


**hello my fantastic readers it is I BlueFox84 and are you ready for fre- *fake coughs* ahem another fanfic im sure you are, also be aware this is based off the toy animatronics so yea and also im sorry for those of you who say mangle/toy foxy is a boy but in my eyes she is a girl so yea and don't argue with me about it in pm or review other wise I WILL block you besides if you really want to argue with me about it than that is what forums are for so yea just to let you know other criticism that is not based off of mangle is welcome also a little bit of toy bonnie x mangle at the end im not sure what to rate but not the way you think so yea enjoy the story. ANTHRO AU**

 **I own NOTHING.**

* * *

blu (toy bonnie) walked down the hall humming to himself happily, there was nothing happy going on right now but bonnie still felt happy witch was rare for the blue animatronic since he was usually his sassy sue self (yes I just said that).

but extra cupcakes' from chi(toy Chica) and less teasing from teddy (toy Freddy) did just the trick of making his day a whole lot better.

he looked around the pizzeria wondering what to do or where to go, so he came up with a little game that he thought would be fun. he would think of the first place in the pizzeria that popped in to his head and then he would say it out loud and just go there.

He slowly closed his eyes and thought for a second before blurting out the word party room four!.

He then looked around and walked over to party room four he then pushed the door open, to reveal toy Chica and mangle talking to each other mangle noticed toy bonnie walk in "oh here he comes shhhh"

"Uh hey guys what's up I was just practicing my guitar and-" the no blue bunny was then interrupted as mangle said " hey bluey could you come here for a sec "blu then felt uneasiness begin to build in his stomach for some reason. "I uhhhh sure what do you need" he said as he flushed red, he then walked up in front of the vixen, he then looked at her curiously "a little bit closer" he then got close up to revel how much taller he was than the vixen in front of him. In fact he so close to her right now that they were almost touching noses.

He bit his lip nervously "s-so uhhhh yea t-this is fun...don't ...you think?" she then gave him a wicked but innocent smile, and then she pecked him on the cheek. He was blushing so hard he could have sworn that his cheeks were on fire, "uhhhhhhhhhhh w-what was t-that for?" he asked more nervous than ever "oh nothing she said just thought you might need it~" he then gave the pink vixen a puzzled look "what do you mean you I wou- **AHHHHHHHHH!** ".

he yelled as something was pulled over his body making him stumble a bit, he couldn't see it but everyone In the room was now laughing at him. The object then pulled all the way over his head. it perfectly fitted him, he opened his eyes to see that he was now wearing a fluffy blue and white skirt that went down to his knees with lased fabric at the ends.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! FREDDY GET THIS OFF RIGHT NOW!" he said as he tried to take the skirt of but failed when he felt something gooey on the inside of the skirt "he looked up at teddy angrily 'I-is this GLUE!"

"yep" said teddy as, he slapped a blue wig with white highlights on to his head.

"ugh" said blu as the wig hit his head hard witch seemed to also be glued on.

oh joy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" sounded everyone in the room as they laughed at blu's embarrassment.

"h-h-how could you do this to your friend" he said trailing of as he slid down to the floor and curled up into a ball, "oh bluey...where not done yet" said teddy lifting blue up by his foot, he then put two Yale blue high-heels on the rabbits feet.

he then dropped blu to the ground without warning, blu wasted no time running, he scrambled to his feet in an attempt to get to his feet. He could NOT take it anymore his friends always treated him like this, since a little boy accidentally mistook him for a girl, should he even say his friends.

he let tears roll down his makeup stained face, as the tears slithered down his cheeks the makeup smeared everywhere on his face making him look more feminine and girly, this only caused the group of animals to laugh harder. He soon gathered the courage to stand up and run, and so he did. he pushed past a hysterical chi and a laughing fox, he ran across the party room and into the bathroom where he locked the door he looked in the mirror and winced at how feminine he looked, he was disgusted at how badly his 'friends' treated him. He still gave them another chance.

* * *

he cried himself to sleep that night, It no longer mattered since it was a Sunday and no one would be at the pizzeria till Tuesday "knock knock knock" sounded someone on the other side of the bathroom "go away!" said blue tears still staining his cheeks.

knock knck KNOCK

that was it blu HAD IT he was going to let those pieces of shit get what was coming to them "I SAID GO AWAY YOU PUTRID FU-" blu paused surprised as ever to see bb at the door, "m-mister blu you never came to give me guitar lessons today, and...why are you wearing a skirt and since when did your hair get so long?" the small child asked blu looking up at him with a suspicious look, blu froze up "what do you mean dear?" blu said with a confused look. What the child said next scared blu to the bone "I mean THAT!" said bb pointing at blu's chest.

blu looked down and turned white when he noticed that the terrible dream he had the night before was no dream at all, blu looked up at bb with a worried look "uhhh bb sweetie I need you to help me with something okay, you think you can handle that?" bb nodded in response.

 **TIME...**

* * *

"RRRRRRRRRRRRR!" sounded bb as he tried to peel the blue wig off of the rabbits head, but this did no good for this was nearly impossible to get off. "PULL BB! PULLLLLLLLLL!" yelled blu as the young vendor pulled and tugged, little did they know that the glue teddy used to stick the wig to his head had been made by mari himself they would soon figure this out.

"THATS IT!" yelled bb flustered, "were going to see Mari, he'll no how to get this off!"

blu's face suddenly went bright red, asking mari a favor, like this! "no no no no no NO OOOOHHH HELL NO!" protested blu as he was dragged out of the room by bb, "bb? what the hell you know what he'll do to me!".

"yea he'll fix this you didn't have to tell me this I already knew" said bb in response, as he kept dragging the protesting bunny by the leg. No matter how hard blu protested he kept on dragging the poor bunny along side him, it was almost crazy bb was dragging blu with barely any effort.

either bb was surprisingly strong or blu was surprising weak, but bb thought it was a mix of both "WHAT THE HELL YOU WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO MAKE ME HIS FUCKING LAB RAT!" bb looked at blu with disbelief "ok since when has he ever done that...name one time he has done that" said bb still dragging the worried blu along side him, blu then began to have terrible flashbacks of when mari tried to automatically equip makeup to his face with magic.

finally after endless yapping between the two they finally arrived at mari music box, "oh god" said blu as he watched bb slowly but surely wind up the music box, the music of a lullaby played as the lever turned on its own, the top of the music box then swung open mari then emerged from the box. "yea" he asked with a questionable look.

bb looked up at mari with hopeful eyes, "hi mari could you please help bluey out" blu looked at bb with annoyed look "my name is NOT bluey" bb looked at blu with a sassed look on his face, "well as long as your wearing that" bb said pointing at blu's clothes "it is your name" blu only grumbled and shook it off not giving a crap about anything anymore, "well let me see what I can do" said mari jumping half way into his box obviously searching for something, he then began to throw all kinds of knickknacks out of the box like brass knuckles, jar with an eye inside it, even a robot dog which began to chase the duo of animatronics, "RUN BB RUN!" yelled blu in distress, he hid behind bb for cover "bb help!" bb stood up with one hand on his hip and one hand In front of him he then puffed out his chest and said "STOP FOUL BEAST YOU SHALL NOT PA-"

bb was then interrupted as the dog blew fire out of his mouth making the pinwheel on bb's hat ignite in flames suddenly at the same time bb and blu started screaming "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" that's when bb's entire hat ignited in flames, making him run around like a crazed person "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

MEANWHILE...

mari hummed to himself searching for the item "wow I am cluttered" he whispered to himself happily not aware of the madness that was proceeding to happen outside of his thoughts "ah there it is" he said to himself, he then turned around and paused to see bb and blu, blu looked quite happy while bb looked beaten and exhausted "my gosh what happened!" asked marionette concerned

bb looked up at blu with a pleading look "please... just get that stupid wig off" marionette was caught off guard by this but continued "okay well I found a tool we can use" mari then reached into the box behind him and pulled out a buzzsaw blu saw this and went cross eyed. "aaaahhhhh! get him away from me " he smiled mari then laughed face palming himself "oh wait this is the wrong one"

Mari then put the buzz saw back in the box and smiled wickedly flashing something metal, "bb BB! HE'S SMILING WEIRDLY AT ME AND WHAT THE HELL DOES HE HAVE" he yelled mari then quickly yanked his hands out of the box to reveal a chainsaw almost bigger than toy Freddy. blu paused giving off a derp face, he the eyes then widened " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** the blue bunny yelled jerking and flailing his arms around like a mad man "im sorry bluey but this is for your own good" yelled bb, over blu's screaming.

Mari then pulled back the ignition starting the chainsaw "aaaaaahhhh!" yelled blu struggling even more "im sorry its for your own good!" yelled bb again over blu's struggling, Mari picked up the large machine wielding it high in the air, he then swung it down right on blu's head with a strong collision all you could hear was the chainsaw and screaming. IT. WAS. **MADNESS**.

Sparks were flying all over the place and smoke cluttered the air, while dust settled on the ground all that could be heard was the slight panting of everyone in the room "soooooooo did it work?" asked breaking the silence of the room, mari looked around the smoke filled room with a small smile on his face, he then thrusted his hands up in the air causing all the smoke in the room to disappear, once all the smoke had cleared they were astonished to see that the Yale blue burden was still in one piece not only that it was still stuck to the blue bunnys head "okay... THATS IT!" yelled mari as he pulled a disintegrator out of nowhere, he then pulled the trigger slowly charging the nuclear gun up making it flash green on the inside. Mari then captured a grim look on his face, while blu suddenly got a terrified one.

Then like a savor In disguise bb jumped it the way holding his hands out in front of him, this caused mari to let go of the metal trigger and the grim smile on his face to disappear along with the green light simoultaineusly. BB had a worried look on his face, "oooookay I think were done here...forever so if you don't mind mari I think we'll take our bissniss elsewhere...forever so yea." said bb helping blu up. The duo began to walk away but Mari had to open his loud mouth once more, "okay you can go but I just thought since I made the glue I could get it off but that's alright" Mari stated, everyone in the room paused, bb started laughing nervously trying to hide what mari just said knowing blu this could only turn out one way "hehe y-you just kidding r-right" said bb, but... of course mari could not take a hint and he started flapping away his lips once more.

"no... why would I be kidding teddy asked for it a while back and I delivered" bb facepalmed "crap" he whispered under his breath, while blu got a furious look on his face "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled tackling mari to the floor "YOU PUTRID, OVER-RATED, CARELESS, SELF-CENTERED, UNFORGIVEABLE, MOTHERFUCKING, DRAGON BREATHING, STASTIC, BLOOODY NO-GOOD PIECE OF TRASH!" shouted blu strangling mari "YOU'D BETTER GET THIS CRAP OFF RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" "OKAY OKAY I'LL HAVE IT BY TOMORROW JUST STOP HURTING ME!" blu still looked angry "OKAY"

Mari looked back at blu fear still in his eyes "WHY ARE YOU STILL MAD?!" he yelled back "I DONT KNOW!" blu responded, in more shouts, Mari then got a normal look on his face "w-well I guess you should just know that there is a last minute birth day tomorrow and unfortunately I wont have a solution for it until tomorrow so yea ... sorry" blu then got a mad face again. "SON OF A-"

* * *

blu and bb sluggishly walked back to there places in the entertainment restaurant, they had such an exhausting day before...well I don't think they will be saying that tomorrow. Blu wasn't to happy knowing that he was going to be forced to go to that birthday tomorrow, after a short period of walking the two departed by bb going to his usual place in the party room, while blu kept on walking to the stage where he would sneak in to his spot on the stage. But his plans were foiled since the rest of the gang were still awake just waiting for blu to return.

blu ears flattened down to his head and he got an annoyed look on his face as he looked at the trio in front of him, "really?" he said in response. Teddy walked over to him with a smug look on his face, "really~" he said leaning his elbow on blu's arm in a smug tone, blu pulled away angrily staring daggers at the bear in front of him.

teddy still had a smug tone on his face and blu hated it just like his guts, and yet he would never understand why he was treated this way or why never did anything about it but ly down and cry about it like a little bitch.

it wasn't fair, and it would never be.

by this point blu's blood was boiling with anger and stress, he couldn't even look at teddy without thought's of beating him to a tiny pulp, but other thoughts in his head, thoughts about a particular someone. Someone he cared about very deeply, and he was surprised with himself because of the fact that he was having the same thoughts about them as he was having for teddy. and those thoughts were directed towards his best friend in the whole world, the person he stuck by even when thrown away.

mangle. he couldn't believe she would do this to him. "alright since no one bothers to say anything right now and since blu is making googly eyes at the floor i'm going to bed, said teddy as he maid his way to the stage along with chi following.

meanwhile blu looked at mangle with disappoint "i thought you were better than this" he said shaking his head, "blu if you would just listen then maby you would under-" "DONT FUCKING TELL ME I DONT UNDERSTAND,you need to under stand that all this has been going on for years and that now your helping them do this to me, also you should understand that you are the one that said 'never trade a healthy life for a broken one' and yet your rejuvenating your life by helping them destroy mine"

mangle had nothing left to say all she could do was hang her head low in shame as blu watched her walk away to the party room, blu decided he would sleep were he was for the night but while he tried to sleep he batched up a plan instead of sleeping he would let teddy know how it feels to be prey.

* * *

"w-what t-the" teddy mumbled as he rubbed his head sitting up as he did so, but he then realized he was know longer on stage, he was in a dimly lit room with wires and mechanical parts strewn across the floor along with a couple scraps of stray metal. He stood up wobbling to his feet only to fall back down to the floor, as he tried to gather his thought he noticed a dark figure standing in the corner of the room. He called out to it "hello? get out here and untie me right now!" teddy hissed at the dark figure, "fuck" the figure said stumbling forward to revel itself to be blu all along, "blu?!" said teddy with concern and surprise, their was a slight pause ... "BLU! IM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP IF YOU DONT LET ME GO RIGHT NOW I MEAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DID CHI PUT YOU UP TO THIS!" blu began to become annoyed with the bears rambling as he began to grow a huge headache, "shut up" blu said under his breath, but it made no difference for the fat bear kept on yelling but finally blu had it "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled blu successfully silencing the bear. "now that we have established i'm the one doing the talking we can get down to biusniss" said blu in a smart tone. teddy slowly grew the face of betrayal and sadness, he looked up at blu sadly "b-blu why would you kidnap me like this i-its not right please don't tell me your turning into some kind of monster."

blu grew a furious face, much to teddy dismay "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT BEING A MONSTER!, HA SAYS THE ONE THAT RUINED MY LIFE AND COMES BACK TO HAUNT ME EVERY DAY!" yelled blu landing a hard punch to the bears face, teddy grabbed his snout in pain. blu only got even more angry landing a punch to the bears gut and yet again blu got even more angry landing another punch to the bears face in complete anger and distress, he wanted to hurt that bear so much he wanted to punish him so much. Bute new this wasn't the way and it wasn't the way he was gonna do things. blu stopped himself from hitting the poor bear once more "your lucky you need the energy and your lucky i got those terrible clothes off or else you would be a bloody pulp and also no chi did not set you up but mangle did" teddys face turned from terrified to limp as slowly began to lose consciousness.

And with that teddy passsed out.

* * *

Teddy awoke startled at the dream he just had he, he was so happy to see that it was all just a terrible face but for some reason it was day and it was the day of the birthday party, so why where the curtains closed, and also Teddy felt wierd he looked down in horror to see he was wearing everything they put on blu but in brown, blu then walked over to Teddy with a smug look on his face and uttered out the words.

 _"its show time... TOMGIRL"_

* * *

 **another happy ending to a long fucking story that a totally dropped out of at the ending im sorry but this took up so much of my time but at least it was nice and long thank you guys for reading and i will see you next time and dont forget to Keep gaming stay cool and stay NERDY!**


End file.
